Red drenched knife
by Beyond'sXBloodyXLawliet
Summary: Johnny can't take it anymore. T to be safe!


Rage

Summary: Johnny has taken it long enough and he's finally snapped. What will he do in his state of murderous hatred?

WARNING: Murder, swearing.

Man I really hate it when my parents start fightin' again. It's annoying like nothin' else, more than those Socs beating the tar outa me. I barely missed a plate that whizzed by my ear and I figured my time here was up and that I should leave before it gets nasty. Again. I crawled slowly to the door across the living room and did I mention I was huddled on the floor? Not a real tough place to be. My pa hit me around before he started on my mother, I know I should help her out but, if you want the honest truth I hate my parents like no other person alive. I hate them with so much venom and dislike that if I wasn't so scrawny I think my pa would be six feet under the ground. They don't know it but I carry around a six inch blade with me. In fact, I have it now. My mom's a selfish snob who drinks like a fish, we barely have furniture in our house cause the bill collectors won't leave us alone since she drinks up the bill money, my pa gets even more drunker than her and he's a hitter. I know this sounds pathetic but I never had a birthday, a real one with cake and ice cream and my friends come over and we all have a real good time. That never happens to me, I'm lucky if I even get to sleep in my own bed sometimes.

Well, tonight their both yelling at each other about bills and me. The usual, 'how are we supposed to pay the bills if you spend it on yourself!' my pa starts off with. 'I never wanted to be with you! I should have left you when you had that bastard!' It ends with. The usual for me on a school night. I'm used to it, growing up in a place like that, I nearly made it to the door when a boot came my way and I had to dodge.

"Get up! C'mere _boy_." I wasn't Johnny here, I was boy and I winced internally by the way he said boy I was in hot water. I wobbled over to my pa and he winded back and struck me hard against my face that I fell backwards. He was on me the minute I fell. Swearing at me and swinging at me. I didn't let one noise pass through my lips, if I did then that meant he'd won. That's the only thing I prided myself on, I could take pain better than anyone else, if I got belted then I wouldn't let a whimper come outa me. That's not a good way to be, I could cut myself but not even wince. I hated him for that too. Making me feel dumb as rock all the time except when I'm with the gang. I zoned out because if I didn't then I would lose and that is not happening. No chance, faintly I felt something warm pass my lips. Outa the corner of my eye I saw something dark splatter across the wall, I didn't really care although I didn't know what it was. Maybe coffee or something, at the back of my head I knew that wasn't right, we didn't own a coffee maker, the repo man took it after pa failed to pay the electricity bill. Oh, well maybe when I'm cleaning it up I'll know what it is.

Finally he laid off and I felt weird, lightheaded I guess. All I know is that my head hurt like someone ran it over with a truck, I felt it and felt something warm spread on my hand and I wasn't surprised to tell you the truth. My head was bleeding. I knew here I would die and they would toss me out into the backyard to rot and fertilize the garden of weeds, so I crawled out the door and to Pony's house. I didn't reach it but someone heaved me up by the armpits and dropped me on something soft.

"Johnny what in hell happened to you?" Oh, it was Dally.

"Parents...Hit...Again...Too hard..." I gasped out in pain, man my ribs must be broken again. Bad luck.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, your bleeding too much outa your head and your drooling blood." I just gasped and tried to breath. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt. In fact I felt like I was dyin', probably was too.

**AT THE HOSPITALXXXXX**

The next thing I knew I was lyin' in a comfy white linen bed with Dally asleep on the armchair beside me. He looked mighty young while sleeping, I guess everyone did. My head hurt something awful and I knew I had a concussion, my ribs felt better and I wondered how long I've been asleep for. I saw Dally stir and his peacefulness was gone.

"Johnnycake?" He whispered groggily, my ears and face had gone red, I hate that name but I loved the affection that it carried, especially with hard, cold Dally.

"Dally, am I okay?" I asked laying back down. Dally rose from his chair and perched himself on the bed.

"Yeah, Johnnycake, your okay. Doc said that you might get angrier more now since you have that concussion, but he said you'll be okay." Dally said in a hushed tone.

"Dally, why are you so quiet?" I asked, I just needed to talk.

"It's a hospital, Johnny you're supposed to be quiet. People die here." Dally said boredly although I knew it bothered him.

"Dally, am I gonna die soon?" I kept asking. Dally gave me a hard look.

"No, you ain't gonna die if I can help it, and don't you die on me either Johnnycake." Dally said ruffling my hair.

"Geez kid you put too much oil in your hair." Dally laughed.

**AT JOHNNY'S HOUSE**

My parents were at each other's throats again and I could sense it becoming violent. Dally had left me after I refused to go with him to Buck Merril's, the man was just gross. Who dug Hank Williams? No one except for that fool. When I walked through the door I was belted hard and I collasped into the wall. My vision went red and I felt something release into my veins and I grabbed my six inch and held it away from me. My folks looked at me stunned that I had actually done something about their fighting but one thing lead to another and I'm ashamed to admit it but I couldn't hold back. Sixteen years of hatred and contempt rushed back to me and before I knew it I had lunged at my own father.

He gasped and tried to side-step me but he was drunk and I stabbed him in the stomach. He coughed up blood and looked at me with fear. Actual fear! that fueled me even more and I smirked at him with a glint of something. I dunno? Confidence? Revenge. That was it, revenge. My eyes glinted with revenge.

I advanced toward him and he begged me for forgiveness but it was too late, I sliced his throat and blood squirted everywhere, including my mother who was a blubbering mess. I debated on killing her, I really did until another smirk came across my face and she begged me to not hurt her. I had a wonderful idea.

"I'll let you live as long as you take the blame." I said, waving the blade menacingly. She nodded with tears in her eyes. Those cheap eyes...

I broke the blade and held it to her and she took it, still blubbering. I smirked and went upstairs to wash up.

**A/N: Well? First story of the Outsiders and I hope you like it! Guess what? I honest to God have a cousin named Sodapop! He's my second cousin! I read the book three times and saw the movie two times. I love them! 3**


End file.
